Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a seventeen year old mobian hedgehog. Self proclaimed hero of Mobius, he is an active Freedom Fighter. Though he is often considered immature and wreckless, he'll do whatever he can to keep the peace and fight off evil doers. He's incredibly selfless, with an attitude, but with a heart in the right place. History All his life, Sonic has had to go through living with chaos. Since he was a kid, he has fought to protect his friends and save the planet. Despite how rough his childhood was thanks to Robtonik, the blue hedgehog never gave up. He has an incredible will power and the ability to keep looking forward despite what odds are set up against him or what hardships he faces. Life seemed to throw him one surprise after the other. And he was ready for the challenge. First Timeline... Mobians from all over New Mobotropolis were disappearing and it was up to Sonic and friends to save the day. It wasn't long until they got extra help involving some unlikely partnership with Scourge the Hedgehog. Naturally, Sonic was suspicious. What did he have to gain from this whole situation? But as time progressed, his aid became absolutely necessary. He was able to give them information about Doctor Finitevus, the one behind the disappearances. Unfortunately, things only got worse before they got better. After Sonic knocked over an urn containing Mephiles the Dark, this put even more stress upon the hero's shoulders, with now the whole world in jeopardy of being completely destroyed! Sonic was racing against time but it wasn't until Lien-Da, betrayed by the very perpetraitor they were trying to find, finally gave them more information on the doctor's whereabouts. Sonic was able to find some victims that were kidnapped by Dr. Finitevus from Mercia and held in his base. Most of those kidnapped from New Mobotropolis were already killed. Once they escaped from his hidden lair, Mephiles had already managed to gather all of the Chaos Emeralds and reunite with Iblis. This created Solaris, forcing Sonic to go Super Sonic to help destroy Solaris. Things got better and worse. ''Second Timeline... '' Only those who were capable of controlling Chaos could remember everything that had just happened before. A new timeline had been created where previous mobians killed may have been alive now. But they were under the reign of a new King. With Scourge now ruling Mobius, things only seemed to go from bad to worse. Through unfortunate events, at one point Sonic was captured and brought to Scourge where he realized the green hedgehog wanted him to join him at his side and be his Queen. Completely baffled, he had no choice at the time to go along with it, while trying to think solely for the sake of the other Mobians. If he had to, Sonic would have selflessly kept by Scourge's side. During his captivity, however, Shadow had attempted to rescue him, not once, but twice. The first time resulted in a traumatizing incident while the second proved successful. After saving Sonic, what was left of the Freedom Fighters, Chaotix, and aided by G.U.N., went into war with Scourge. They won and imprisoned the former King at G.U.N. headquarters. While the Kingdom was being rebuilt and getting back on its feet, G.U.N. allowed Sonic and the Kingdom's remaining population use them as a base of operation. Times were rough. Sonic was sent after Dr. Finitevus who fled to Moebius. Fearful that the doctor may be able to regroup and continue what Scourge had started, he was ordered to retrieve him. When confronted, the doctor summoned Enerjak. Sonic and the team that was sent with him ultimately failed to bring him back and had to retreat back to Mobius. Along the way, Sonic and Shadow ran into Mephiles who had once again managed to get released. It seemed his agenda had changed, however, and he wanted to prove himself to the hero. Sonic sensed a trick and ordered him to go after Enerjak to prove himself. Once Sonic returned to Mobius, it was no time until he was told to help aid a team in Holoska. They were on a rescue mission when Eggman's robots (Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles) attacked. After going and successfully rescuing them and the villagers, he swiftly collapsed from exhaustion back at G.U.N. headquarters. All of the work was catching up to him and Sonic desperately needed to rest. He provided a nap but when he woke up it was back to business. He was requested to speak with Rob O the Hedge and in a confrontation that swiftly turned foul, he managed to get his leg broke. While recovering in a hospital, Eggman had attacked G.U.N. headquarters. Unable to save anyone else or himself for that matter, Sonic was helpless to the attack by one of Eggman's robots. Mecha blew up the hospital with Sonic in it, killing him. Abilities Sonic is noctorious for his speed. With it, he is able to travel faster than sound, and use it to perform abilities like the spindash, homing attack, and create tornados. He can even vibrate his molecules to allow him to slip through tiny spaces. He can run so fast that it can appear as though there are more than one Sonic, disorienting his enemies. Affiliations / Relations Freedom Fighter/Acorn Family. Threads that CHARACTER were in -Soon- External Information -Soon-